The Dream That Changed Everything
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Fem!Joey. Joey has a dream and becomes the owner of the Millennium Scale and gets turned into a girl. A spirit tells her about prophecy from long ago where three Hikaris will save the world and Joey one of them. (I know really bad summary please just read) Pairings:JoeyxSeto, YamixYugi, YamiBakuraxRyou, TeaxMarik, DukexSerenity, maybe TristanxMai
1. The Dream That Changed Everything

All Joey could see was darkness. "Hello? Anybody there? Where am I?" Joey called out into the darkness.

"Hello Joey." A strangely familiar voice whispered in return. The voice came from no specific place but from all around him which scared him slightly. "Do not be frightened. My name is Juno, and I am I am your past self. There is much to explain, but I have very little time to tell all that you must know. But first I must warn you of the danger to come." The voice began to fade at the end of the sentence.

"What do ya mean? What danger? What do ya mean 'past self'?" Joey called out.

The voice laughed lightly before replying "Always asking questions. We are very much alike. But to answer one of your questions; I have come to warn you about what will happen when you awaken from this dream. When you awaken you will notice two very important things. The first is there will be an object floating above your head most likely glowing. Don't panic when you see it. It is the Millennium Scale. This Scale will make your life very dangerous and you must not let your friends know that you are the one who owns it. And that gets me to what I also want to warn you about when you awaken….." The voice faded completely and the darkness surrounding Joey began to turn into a very, very bright white.

"Hey what else did ya' wanna tell me about? Hey wait ya stupid ghost!" Joey called out but he woke up before Juno could answer.

-Unnecessary line break- (HEHEHEHE *Evil Author laughterness*)

Joey sat up in bed gasping. As his breathing and heart rate began to go back to normal, he reflected upon his very strange dream. He was used to hearing about Yugi's and Ryou's weird dreams, but you could expect them to have weird dreams since they were keepers of thousands of years old relics from Egypt and both of theses items held ancient spirits. So yeah, you could expect a level of weirdness from their dreams. Joey's not so much.

He kept his eyes closed and sighed, "Joey it's just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything except that you need to see a shrink. Wait- what wrong with my voice?" Joey had tried to give himself a pep talk but what he heard when he began speaking worried him. His voice, his speech pattern, everything about his voice had changed c ompletely. His voice was much higher than it had been yesterday. And his Brooklyn accent had vanished and now his voice sounded British. He shook his head and told himself that he was still half-asleep so he must be mistaken.

He opened his eyes and what he saw made him rethink his earlier statement about it just being a dream. Above his head floating was a glowing Millennium Scale. _Shiznit._

Joey stood up careful not to hit his head on the Scale. When he was on his feet, he grabbed the scale from the air and watched as the glowing stopped and the scale shrank to half of its original size and then a flash appeared around the top of the scale. After the flash faded Joey saw that now at the top of the scale was a loop and attached to the loop was a string like the one that held Ryou's Millennium Ring. He sighed and pulled necklace/rope thing over his head and let it settle onto his neck as he walked to the bathroom.

When he go there he looked in the mirror. What he saw staring back at him was enough for him faint, but happily he didn't. Standing in his bathroom staring back at him through the mirror was a girl. She had voluminous golden hair, a thin curvy figure, long slender legs, and amber-colored eyes. He turned around to see if anyone else was in the bathroom until he realized that the girl that was in the mirror was _him._ He gulped and looked down and saw that he-she was right. HE was now a SHE.

"That must have been what the ghost wanted to tell me in the dream. I can't believe this is happening." She groaned. "Now what am I supposed to do. The ghost said to not tell anyone, even Yugi and the guys, that I own the Scale. This is so bad. What am I supposed to do?" _At least I don't live with Dad anymore._ She thought ruefully. She had moved out of the apartment that she had shared with her dad at the insistence of her friends and she had never been more thankful for finally giving in to their demands than right now.

Suddenly she heard a knocking at her door. She stiffened thinking it was the gang. Of course they would probably be here to walk with her to school like they do every day. She slowly walked to her door where the person was still knocking. She made no sound as she put her eye up to the peep hole and peered out to see who was knocking on her door. She stiffened even more when she saw who it was. On the other side of the door there was her mother, the woman who abandoned her as a child, knocking on her door on possibly the worst day ever.

"Joey," Her mother's voice shocked her out of her thoughts, "I know you're in there. I already checked your school and your friends say they haven't seen you since yesterday. Open this door right now. We need to talk about what Juno told you." Joey's eyes widened as she heard what her mother said. Her mother knew what Juno said which mean she probably knows about the Scale and about her being a… a… a… girl. **(A/N Joey still really hasn't accepted the fact that she's a girl but don't worry that fiasco is happening very soon. Just not with her mother) **Joey sighed and opened the door to look at her mother. There she was looking exactly as she did when she had last seen her at Serenity's operation.

"Well don't just stand there. Juno said not to let anyone know about the Scale but since you already appear to know more than you should I'm going to talk to you. But, if you don't get into this apartment in five seconds I'm going to slam the door in your face." Her mother nodded and walked into the apartment. Joey closed the door and followed her mother.

When they reached the living room, Joey brushed past the other woman to go to the kitchen. She may be a girl now but that didn't change her appetite or the way her mother had treated her as a child. "So mother what made you come to your disgraceful son's- wait make that daughter's humble abode? It couldn't be because you missed me and wanted to have a mother to daughter talk with me." Joey turned around to look at the woman who gave birth to her and then ditched her with an abusive father.

Her mother appeared to be shocked at her tone of voice but she said "I came because Juno also came to me in a dream, as I know she did to you because she told me. She wanted me to tell you everything that she has told me about. I have hoped that this day would never come though." Her mother's eyes widened when she realized that she might have said a very dangerous thing. She was right.

Joey's eyes hardened and she scoffed saying "Of course you don't! The screw up son, well now daughter, that was in a gang and almost caused your precious Serenity to stay blind forever by being late to her operation even though I paid for the operation! No why would you want to breathe the same air as me let alone talk to me! Well news flash _Mom!"_ Her mother flinched from the way Joey called her mom. "I don't want to talk to you either! And the only reason you aren't still outside is because you may know information I need and after this little talk you are going to leave and guess what you are never going to see me again because I'm going to be leaving! I can't see my friends because Juno told me that I would cause more danger or something and now I have to move out of this apartment and change my name because no girl has the name Joey! So either you tell me what you came to tell me or leave!" Joey walked out of her kitchen her hunger now gone instead being replaced by anger and sat on the couch in her living room.

"Joey, I realize that what I said may have sounded like I never wanted to talk to you but it actually means that what Juno has told me is that since you have changed back into a girl your life will be very dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt Joey!" Her mother threw her arms around Joey and started crying. Joey sat stone still. She was still going over what her mother had just said.

"Mom," her mother had stopped crying now and Joey was giving her a don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look. "What did you mean when you said that I've changed back into a girl?"

Her mother gulped audibly and said in a very shaking voice "That's part of what I was going to tell you." Joey gave her a motion to keep going with her story. "When you were born, you were born a girl, but after you were born Juno appeared to me in a dream and said that to keep you safe she had turned you into a boy. She said that your destiny was a very dangerous one and that if you were revealed as the keeper of the Millennium Scale before you were ready to face this destiny so she changed you into a boy and hid the Millennium Scale far away so that it sense you and go to you. Soon after this I had Serenity and I just couldn't be with your father anymore. Juno knew of my plans and told me to bring you along with Serenity and I. I didn't want to. I at that time blamed you because before you were born your father was a nice man, but when you were born that all changed and I blamed you so I left you with him. Juno didn't like that and she told me that Serenity was going to be blind and the only way to save her eyesight was the operation. When you got the money for the operation she tried to convince me that meant you didn't do anything. I didn't listen to her I just saw it as a showing of guilt and blamed you more. Then you didn't show up to the operation and I got angry. Then when you did the sorrow in your voice showed me that you really didn't do it. But, I didn't take you away from your father because now Juno was showing me visions of your destiny and I….. I couldn't take the thought of what was happening and I saw that you no longer needed me. When you were a child you needed and I ruined any chance of you needing me when I abandoned you. You had your friends to help back you up and they were so closely intertwined in your destiny that if I were to remove you it would have shattered everything else that was to happen. You needed to bond with the others of the spell. The other hikari's needed to know that you would be by their side during this battle because you are the main player here. You have the strongest powers of them all. Juno has told me this much. She refuses to tell me more since I abandoned you. I hope you can forgive me Joey." Her mother gave her a sorta of relieved look that said she was glad to have that out of her system.

"Mom I can't pretend that you didn't do what you did. I mean you left me with him! And you blamed me for what appears to be everything that's happened to our family. But if you didn't leave me with him I wouldn't have met anyone I know now, but I also wouldn't have gotten into a gang. But, I forgive you mom. You did what you thought you had to do even though it was completely wrong and now you are apologizing. Which by the way I forgive you for." Her mother tackled her in a hug and Joey hugged her back briefly before gently pushing her away and saying "Now mom what am I supposed to do? I can't let my friends know I have the Scale, but they'll be coming here to check on me since I missed school and I'm going to be missing school for the rest of my life as Joey Wheeler cause I can't go anymore. But I have to go to school so I can graduate and go to college. So mom what am I supposed to do?" She looked at her mother.

"Well Joey you always could go under your real name Juno. I named you Juno before you were turned into a boy where I got you a new birth certificate and named you Joey. You could enroll in school with the name Juno and we can un-enroll Joey Wheeler. I also have a um… a sort of trust fund that you can use that's under the name Juno Wheeler that I set up when you were born. But if you don't want to do that you could move in with Serenity and I. She's always asking when she can see you." Her mother was really trying to help her by offering to let her move in with them, but Joey wasn't ready to deal with her mother 24/7 right now she was still processing all that she had learned.

"Mom thank-you for the offer of moving in with you but I don't think now is the best time. I mean if my dangerous destiny is going to come to pass I don't want either of you hurt if something comes after comes after me. I also can't take the trust-fund it's your money." She smiled at her mother.

Her mother smiled with shaking her head slowly. "Always loyal and proud. Something I've found to admire about you Joey, but please think of the trust fund as a very late birthday and Christmas gift, okay?" Joey opened her mouth to say no but her mother beat her to it. "You do know Joey that I'm not going to let you say no, right? Before I came here I transfer the ownership of the account to your name so now legally you own it." Her mother smiled at her and Joey laughed.

"You did think of everything before you came here didn't you? Thanks mom." She hugged her mom and they both walked to her door where her mom told her to call her if she ever needed anything to call her. As Joey walked her out of the apartment and too her car when she promised her she would do so. As Joey walked back to my apartment she heard a loud talking come from behind her. She turned around and saw Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea. Her eyes widened in fright; they couldn't see her or the Scale. She rushed towards her apartment and she managed to get through her door and close it before her friends made it to her floor. She chain-locked, dead-bolted, and locked the door handle before leaning against the door. She slid down the door and waited for her friends to knock on her door.


	2. The First Memory

"Hey Joey come one open the door! We got somethin' to tell ya!" Tristan shouted banging on my door.

"Tristan come on, you've been banging on that door for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe we should check the game shop maybe Joey's there." Yugi's quiet voice said to Tristan. Tristan sighed but Joey could hear his footsteps, along with Ryou's and Yugi's, walk towards the steps.

Joey stayed where she was though. Her head leaned up against the door, her eyes closed, and her breathing light slow. To anyone but here it would look as if she was sleeping. Truth be told Joey was really close to falling asleep but the promise of dreams kept her awake. She didn't want to have another dream where her life would be changed again, but given how much it had changed recently she slightly welcomed another round of changes. Prayed for it even. But, She couldn't go to sleep here she needed to go to bed if she was going to sleep. She could also think of her game plan tomorrow on the slow walk from the front door to her bedroom.

She would go to school in the girl's uniform, try to stay under the radar, and again try to figure out why she had been changed from a girl into a boy then back into a girl. It was all too confusing. She made it to her room with her eyes drooping dangerously. She flopped down onto her bed not bothering to see if she was in pajamas or no just wanting- no needing to just fall asleep and be in a world slightly less crazy than her own right now. Hopefully no dreams weirder than reality would barge in on her peaceful sleep.

And, sadly she was mistaken.

She was in a huge garden filled with beautiful, exotic plants. They were most definitely not Japanese plants. They were too exotic.

Behind her she heard a loud rustling followed by some quite random shouts. She turned around but only saw more big green plants. Suddenly a girl burst forth from the plants giving Joey a near heart attack when she saw their similarities. The girl had the same style and color of hair as her. They shared the same height, face, even their dress style, for the other girl was dressed in a stylish dark blue tunic and slightly faded but still stylish green sort of poofy pants. On her head was black sort of old-fashioned captain's hat. The only difference, that Joey could see, was were Joey had a sort of copper/hazel, with a new tinge of green now that she was a girl, this girl had red ruby like eyes.

Behind the girl chasing her was a bunch of guys in what looked like skirts with a man leading them, Joey couldn't really make out his face because his face was turned away, with only a turban thing and some poofy pants like the girl's but his were purple.

"Stop thief!" the turban dude shouted. The girl laughed loudly but kept running. She made it to a very high wall at the edge of the garden and began to climb up it. But the turban dude said some weird spell as she was half way up the wall and suddenly the girl was surrounded by a black sort of mist and it pulled her to the ground with her kicking and screaming.

"Let me go you big brute! Turn off your hocus pocus! I didn't steal anything! This was a shortcut back to my ship!" The girl screamed.

"Yeah right and that interesting little bauble in your hand is something you bought at the marketplace?" The turban dude laughed darkly in the girl's face. The girl growled at him and spit at him. "Ahh! You stupid mutt! How dare you! I am High Priest Set, cousin of the Pharaoh. So you might find it beneficial for you to respect me." What! Set?! As in Kaiba's past self?! They do look quite a bit alike.

The group of guards, Set, and the girl walked towards a large stone building that had even more guards around it.

"I'm telling all of you I haven't done anything wrong! That bauble is mine! It was given to me! The only reason I was here was because I was just taking a walk to get supplies for my ship!" The girl struggled to get out the guards grasp but Set conjured up more black mist to hold her. But something was wrong with this mist. It was a darker shade of black and the way it moved made it seem as if it was angry. The second the mist touched the girl she started screaming in pain.

"What the-! This better not be some sort of joke!" One of the guards growled. The girl screamed again in pain before keeling over. She started sobbing and saying incoherent words.

The only words that Joey could make out were quite incoherent themselves. She kept saying "Please stop." In between her sobs and other words.

"Set! What is going on? What have you done?" A figure around Set's height raced up to them. Joey gasped when she saw who it was. It was Yami, the spirit of the puzzle, but when he was a Pharaoh.

"Oh don't know Atem! I summoned the mist to contain her! I had done it only a minute ago to drag her down from the wall and she was fine! Now she just started screaming bloody murder!" Set defended as Atem began to disperse the mist.

"Oh dear! I've seen this before. You were angry when you summoned this mist weren't you?" Atem was giving Set a sort of pitying yet patronizing look. The mist had almost completely disappeared.

"I was angry, yes. She had spit in my face and she had tried to get away. Also she kept lying about how she got that piece of jewelry." Set pointed angrily to the gold necklace around the now unconscious girl's neck.

"Set, that piece of jewelry was something I gave her. I met her at the marketplace this morning and she saved me from a petty thief. I gave it to her as a reward. She was in a hurry so I gave her permission to cut through the gardens so she can get to her ship. I had hoped the necklace would allow her to get through the guards without a problem, but it appears that I was wrong." Atem lifted the girl up and made his way towards the throne room.

"Atem… I still don't understand something." Set had followed Atem into the throne room. Atem set Joey down on the steps of the dais where the throne sat.

"Hmm? What where am I?" the girl had woken just after Atem had set her down. "Atem? Where am I?"

"Hello Juno. I hope you are okay. Set didn't mean to cause your pain." Atem gave Set a look that said he better be sorry. Wait! JUNO?! As in Joey's past self Juno? She did look like Joey so it wasn't that farfetched.

"What happened to me? I remember getting caught by your Set person and then everything goes black." Juno looked between Atem and Set. She gave Set an apprehensive look while she gave Atem a friendly smile.

"Well Juno, we really don't know. The spell Set said to stop you from struggling wasn't supposed to do what it did. I've only seen that reaction to the spell once and the person who the spell was cast upon was a small blonde haired English girl who was visiting the palace. But, that girl as far as I know is in Rome."

"Well," Juno stood up. "It's awesome of you, Atem, to have helped me when I was, you know, screaming bloody murder, but I have to get going. My ship needs the supplies I went out to get and they should be at the ship by now. So bye!" Before Juno could walk away though Set grabbed her arm.

"I think that it's in everyone's best interest that you stay at the palace for the next few days. We could send a messenger to tell your ship that there's been a delay." Set's tone of voice said clear as day that there was no way that she was going to get out of the palace for a few days.

Juno sighed and said "Fine." Then everything went black.

(Unnecessary line break- Just marvel at its line-ness. Isn't it magnificent?)

Joey sat up in her bed gasping. That dream had really confused her. Why would Juno show her that scene? What significance did it have? Her head was starting to hurt from the unanswered questions that were starting to crowd up her head.

She looked at her bedside table to see what time it was. It was 5:30 am. She had at least two hours to get to school so she got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom to shower.

(Time skip to after shower)

Joey got dressed in her school uniform and brushed her teeth. After that she looked in the mirror and grabbed an elastic hair thing that Tea or Serenity had left at her place a while ago. She pulled her hair back in a sporty looking ponytail and walked out of the bathroom to the front door.

On her way to the door she grabbed an apple and her backpack. She walked out of the door. She made her way down to the street. She started on her way to Domino City High and took a bite out of her apple.

She walked onto the campus and rushed straight towards the school's office. Inside the office was only the school secretary, who greeted her nicely when she walked in.

"Hi, my name's Juno Smith, and I'm new here!" Joey/Juno greeted nicely. "I was hoping that you could give me my schedule I'll be out of your hair." This made the secretary laugh, but none the less begin to print up Joey/Juno's schedule **(A/N Okay from now I'm going to call Joey/Juno just Joey. OK?)**

As soon as it was printed up Joey was on her way. Since all of the other lockers were full she had to settle for her old one. Plus she was in basically all of her old classes since they were the only classes with an open seat. Well except for her old P.E., but she was transferred to the girl's class instead of the boy's.

As she walked to her homeroom she perused her new schedule, it was basically the same thing except a few of her classes had switched rooms, so she wasn't looking where she was walking so she accidently bumped into some else and landed sprawled on the ground with someone landing right next to her, barely missing her.

"Watch it!" a very familiar voice growled. Joey looked next to her, and right next to her, looking as if he was going to murder her, was Seto Kaiba. Man she was dead.

**Hola my friends! Hope you enjoyed my new chapter! please remember to review! Also did any one catch what Juno is? (Its really obvious but still i like mysteries!) Private message me or put you answer in a review if you figure it out!**


	3. Going to School is a Horrible Experience

**Hey guys! Welcome to my third chapter of 'The Dream That Changed Everything'! Remember to follow or favorite the story! Also if you have any questions from this chapter or from the previous chapters Put it in a review or message me and i will try to message you the answer or, if the question is very popular, state it in the next Author's Note! Ok, but wait i think i have forgotten something! Let me think... hmmm. I remember! I have a friend/imaginary figment in my head that i want to introduce you to! His name is Phillip and he shall do the disclaimer (We will learn more about Phillip later)**

**Phillip: Hi! *Waves* 13SapphireStars13 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and she forgot to do the disclaimer in the past chapters so here it is. Also i like tacos. Enjoy the 'show'!**

Seto Kaiba was not one who took to being without his usual morning coffee. Because if he didn't have the necessary caffeine in his system before he went out into the world and dealt with all that he had to deal with, like being a CEO while still in school, he might end up ripping someone's throat out. And today was one of the days he_ definitely_ needed his coffee because he had had one weird as can be night. Some stupid dream about being in Ancient Egypt. He scoffed, none of that crap could be real. But, the dream had felt so real like a memory of some sort.

_No,_ Seto shook his head, _I don't believe in any of that stupid reincarnation crap that the geek squad is always rambling about._

So Seto decided to forget the dream and try to find his morning coffee, but the stupid machine was broken and his brother wouldn't let him stop for coffee on the way to school. So, Seto had to go to school without the vital drink and hopefully nothing bad would happen.

Sadly Seto Kaiba was mistaken in that one thought.

He had barely been at the school for five minutes before some dumb blonde knocked into him making him fall over. Why were all blonde like the mutt stupid enough to knock into him? **(A/N Sorry to all the blondes reading this. Not personnel, I'm a blonde too, so hopefully no issues)**

The girl landed not-so gracefully next to him, hitting him in the leg as she fell, almost exactly right next to him. But granted he almost squished her so he might overlook the kicking. _Might._

"Watch it!" he growled as he saw the blonde eyes widen slightly when she saw who she had just tripped and kicked.

_Good,_ he thought to himself,_ she should be afraid of what could happen to her. I can't have everyone being like the mutt, too stupid for their own good._

He was mistaken though. The girl eyes had not widened in fear and he realized that when she growled back, in almost as threatening tone as his, "Why don't you watch it, you rich brat."

As Seto sat there in almost shock at what she had said, she stood up and brushed herself off and began making her way back down the hall completely ignoring that everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

Seto growled. _No one, I repeat no one is able to get away with insulting me._

So, he quickly stood up and walked quite quickly to her so he could grab her arm and force her to look at him.

"Let me go you pompous brat!" the girl squirmed in his grasp trying to break free and failing.

"I suggest you stop with the name calling or else something might just happen to you or maybe your parents' jobs." Seto growled.

"Try it I dare you. I couldn't care less because my parents don't work for you, Seto brat Kaiba. Now let me go!" The girl finally managed to wretch her arm from his grasp and walk quite swiftly away leaving a very furious (and caffeine deprived) Seto Kaiba, who vowed to find out who this stupid girl really was.

**(A/N Okay I'm going to be switching to Joey's POV. Did ya'll like seeing Seto's mind for a bit? I might do this a couple more times throughout the story but if nobody likes it I won't. Review if you think it should stay or go.)**

Joey mentally berated herself for snapping at Seto Kaiba. That jerk was probably already trying to figure her out. _And most likely succeeding._ Plus she was supposed to be trying to remain invisible, or so she planned.

She mentally groaned as she kept walking as quickly as she could, without raising anymore suspicion from the students around then she already had, which was hard since everyone who had been present, and some who had already heard the gossip, was watching her like a hawk stalking its prey which creeped her out majorly

She swung her backpack off of her left shoulder, so that it hung only on her right shoulder. She fumbled with the zipper as she took out her binder to put her schedule in it. She noticed that the students' eyes followed her every move which still really freaked her out.

Joey gulped and finally made it to her open classroom door. As she slowed from her brisk pace to a slow walk, she could hear voices coming from inside the classroom.

"Yugi, I still can't believe what's happened." She heard Ryou say quietly, as if trying to inconspicuous.

"I know Ryou. It's all so weird. To think that the psychopath that used to be in your head is out and about along with Yami. Especially since they went into the afterlife!" Yugi replied almost as quietly.

"Guys its cool and everything that your spirits came back, but I'm still worried about Joey!" Tristan interjected. "He hasn't answered my emails, phone calls, or answer his door! It's just not like him to just disappear!"

"I know Tristan! We're all worried about Joey! But, they're a few more important things right now than Joey missing a few days off school, and dodging our attempts to contact him." Tea said in a tired tone as if she had said this more than a few times.

Yugi sighed. "Tristan, we know that you are very worried, but if you keep obsessing over it one of us is going to hit you over the head!" While Yugi's tone was soft but annoyed.

"Aibou, I too am very worried about Joey. It is not like him to disappear and not tell anyone. The matter of Yami Bakura and I having our own bodies is a small matter. Even the matter of finding the third Hikari is small at the moment. We don't know who this person is so we cannot worry at the moment. So finding Joey would be more beneficial for us all because I know you are very worried about what might've happened to Joey." A voice sounding like Yami told Yugi.

"How can you say that Pharaoh? My Hikari is in grave danger until we find the last Hikari!" said another voice that sounded like Ryou's but slightly deeper.

"Bakura, Isis said that the last Hikari has the Millennium Scales and cannot be anywhere without them, so our efforts would be much better used on finding Joey; seeing as if we see someone with the Millennium Scales all the work will be done, okay?" Ryou said in a soothing tone. There was a grunt signifying that Bakura or someone else had agreed, begrudgingly, to Ryou's point.

"Wait, Ryou what do you mean that the keeper of the Millennium Scales cannot be anywhere without them?" Yugi asked. Joey leaned her head forward to hear a bit better. This part was, so far, the most interesting, and informational, part of the conversation.

"Well Yugi, Isis said that if the person who holds the Millennium Scales, and is the true owner, is too far away from the Scales that they will be in excruciating pain. Then slowly they will cease to exist. One of the many flaws of the Scales that I am very happy that the Millennium Ring does not also possess." Ryou said, laughing slightly at the end of his statement.

Joey mind had frozen on the words 'excruciating pain' and 'cease to exist'. She dropped her binder to the ground as she stared down at the Scales, which were hanging from her neck on their rope/string thing. When the binder hit the ground it jarred her senses along with alerting her friends in the classroom that she was there.

_Crap, _she thought, as she heard chairs scraping at the floor as its owners rushed to see who had overheard their conversation. She reached down as quickly as she could and grabbed her binder from the floor. When she looked up, she gulped.

Standing there glaring at her was Bakura, the ancient Egyptian spirit who was also a psychopath. She gulped and took a few hesitant steps backwards with Bakura matching each of her steps with one of his own.

She saw over Bakura's shoulder Tristan, Yami, Yugi, Tea, and finally Ryou walk out of the classroom behind Bakura. She heard Yugi gasp and then only a few seconds later Ryou gasp.

Bakura turned his head about halfway back to stare at Ryou, trying to figure out what had made Ryou gasp, but that was all Joey needed for her to be able to secretly slip away from Bakura and try to walk away from the group before she had a break down and ran over and hugged Tristan or Yugi. She had been trying to hold onto her sanity since becoming a girl, and right now she either needed a good cry or a big hug from one of her friends. Sadly, she didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her shoulder which pulled her back to the group and made her turn to face everyone, making her gulp from nervousness and flinch when everyone shifted a bit closer to her.

She gulped, again, when she saw the glare Yami, Bakura, and, surprisingly, Tristan.

"So," Tristan slowly said, "What did you hear?" And when she slightly opened her mouth to say 'Nothing' he said "Also don't bother lying we know you heard something. We just want to know what."

Joey fiddled with her binder and prayed to whatever god, Ancient Egyptian or not, there was that they would help her out of this question.


	4. Who Is Josephine & Oh We're Going To Die

_Recap:_

"_So," Tristan slowly said, "What did you hear?" And when she slightly opened her mouth to say 'Nothing' he said "Also don't bother lying we know you heard something. We just want to know what." _

_Joey fiddled with her binder and prayed to whatever god, Ancient Egyptian or not, there was that they would help her out of this question._

Unfortunately every single deity had taken a rain-check when she had asked for help or they were just ignoring her, she couldn't decide which. She glanced around the hall nervously looking for a way out. Sadly there was no way out. Yami, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea had formed a loose but small circle around her giving no options of escaping. That meant only one thing: _Plan B._

Plan B was basically a not very well thought out plan that was basically they're onto me! Deny everything then abort! Abort! Abort! _Abort!_ She had thought of it only seconds ago and it seemed plausible. Maybe.

"Oh um. I didn't uh hear anything. I was walking to the classroom and I tripped and dropped my uh… binder and then you guys came storming out of the classroom. Um… is something wrong with your friends? They are uh… looking a bit pale and are their necklaces glowing?" Joey asked incredulously.

Yami and Bakura looked over at Yugi and Ryou, both fearing for their other halves (But Bakura would deny it all later), and saw that Yugi and Ryou were standing frozen and their Millennium Items were glowing a bright gold.

"Hey," Tea said, "Your necklace is glowing too. What's going on?" Joey looked down and realized Tea was right. The Millennium Scales were glowing the same bright gold as Yugi's and Ryou's. And, the second Joey looked back up she met Yugi's eyes then suddenly she was transported into another place.

(Awkward line break. Very awkward line break. Line Break over now.)(We now return to your regularly scheduled programming)

Joey groaned and blinked her eyes in the bright light as she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

She was back in the throne room from her dream last night. But the scene had shifted slightly. Instead of the blinding sunlight it was night and the only light in the throne room was given off by very bright torches lining the walls.

Joey looked around and found Juno staring at a large chest. The chest had the symbol of the eye that was on all of the Millennium objects. The eye.

Juno seemed entranced by the chest and slowly walked up to it. As she came closer to it, the chest flew open and a big flash emitted from it.

Juno jumped away, stunned. She stood in her spot for a few seconds before shaking her head, as if to clear it, and walked cautiously back towards the box. When she was a few inches away from it Juno stopped and stared into the box. Joey leaned over to peer into the box with Juno. Inside was the Millennium Scales but something was wrong with them. They were glowing but it wasn't a normal magical Ancient Egyptian Millennium Item glow (not that there was any normal magical Ancient Egyptian Millennium Item glow that was ever in any way possible normal). It was a harsh glow which hurt Joey's eyes when she looked into the glow.

Juno seemed only mildly effected by the harsh light and reached towards the Scales to grab them and when her hand touched the Scales she let out a pained scream and so did Joey.

Joey could feel a burning sensation in her wrists, which was the cause of all her pain and screaming, and looked down and screamed again but this time it was in surprise not pain. Her wrists were now incased in a blinding gold light, but this was a comforting light that kept Joey from having a severe panic attack right then and there.

As the glow slowly faded, Joey's curiosity spiked. What was now on her wrists? What had caused the glowing off her wrists and on the Millennium Scales? Was it her and/or Juno?

No that couldn't be possible. Joey was the plain one among her friends. She was the messed up ex-gang member who wasn't very special. She was barely known because she had done so well at the duel tournaments and because Yugi's fans always saw her with Yugi. So it was impossible for her to believe that she could be 'magical' or special like Yugi or Ryou no matter how many times Tristan tried to boost her spirits by saying she was 'the best person in the entire world' and that 'he shouldn't be so hard on himself or his actions from the past'. **(A/N Tristan said this when Joey was a boy so no one get confused ok?)**

Which for Joey basically meant that she had messed up. By saying that Joey shouldn't be hard on herself about her past actions meant that she had to be hard on herself because there was a reason to be hard on herself.

Joey's thoughts got redirected when she heard a loud evil laugh echo around her. Her guard was immediately up and she spun around to find the source of the laughter. Her search was a complete fail though. Juno was kneeling on the ground not paying attention to the laughter.

"Oh look little Juno found her reincarnation. Or well should I say Juno found our reincarnation." The laughing started up again and Juno froze in place.

"Josephine." Juno mumbled so softly and quietly Joey almost didn't hear her. The laughing ceased and a cold presence settled all around the garden.

"Now onto our little friend _Juno._" A huge flash of white light caused Joey to flinch.

Joey looked towards where the light had originated, right next to Juno, and saw a girl that looked as if she could be Juno's twin but instead of Juno's ruby-like eyes this girl had eyes the color of crimson, like blood. Josephine smiled at Juno and snapped her fingers and Juno disappeared. Joey gasped. Causing the girl to look around to find the source of the noise. Joey shuddered when the girl's gaze swept to her.

"Oh hello dear Joey. My name is Josephine." Josephine started to walk towards Joey. Joey tried to move her feet but they were stuck to the ground and wouldn't let her move. "And, well, I guess you already know Juno." Joey tried to back away from Josephine but her feet stayed stuck.

"What do you want?" Joey asked her voice slightly quivering with fear. Everything about this girl scared her.

Josephine smiled evilly and said "Well little Joey what I want is for my sister to burn in the Shadow Realm and I want you all to myself. But, sadly neither of those things are going to happen…. _Today_."

"What do you want me for?" Joey asked.

"Oh dear me! Juno hasn't explained anything to you, has she? Well she probably couldn't -or maybe wouldn't- with me interfering. Oh well guess I'll just have to explain it myself." Josephine stepped closer to Joey as she finally managed to move her feet. "You see Joey Juno and I well we're the same people. I'm just the evil side and she's the goody-two-shoes side. Well you're our reincarnation, and you are going to decide how the world ends. Now isn't that fun?" Josephine laughed maniacally.

Joey's eyes widened in fear. She needed to get out of there right now. She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on the Millennium Scales. They were still floating in mid-air and Joey knew that if she could get the Scales she might be able to get away.

She kicked at Josephine's knee and ran past her when she dropped to the ground holding her knee. She sprinted towards the floating Scales. She reached out and grabbed the Scales. She slowed down and put the Scales around her neck.

Suddenly the garden faded away and she was standing in the hall at Domino City High School. She collapsed to the ground, tears of fear and pain running down her face. She held her wrists to try and cover up the marks and to see if it stopped the pain radiating from her wrists.

"Dude what's wrong with her? Wait! Yug! Ryou! What's up with them?" Tristan shouted from behind her. She felt a rush air as he ran past her as something fell with two dull thuds. She looked up, her vision blurred from the tears that were starting to slow down, and saw a passed out Yugi next to a passed out Ryou with Tristan standing next to them alternating between glaring at her and trying to wake the both of them up.

"Aibou!" Came two very familiar and very worried voices behind Joey.

_Oh dear. We are all going to die horrible painful deaths when they see us._ Joey thought as she saw the white haired and tri-colored Yami's rushing toward the group and they both looked like they were on the warpath.


End file.
